The solitaire checker game of the instant invention has been designed to provide a game playable by a single person and yet which will involve a considerable amount of skill as opposed to card solitaire. When a person plays a card solitaire a considerable portion of the game insofar as its ultimate success is concerned involves luck in the order of the cards to be initially placed down on a playing surface and turned up during the game.
The solitaire checker game of the instant invention may be played with a varying number of game pieces, the game pieces may be placed upon the spaces of the game board in various manners and each game played from an initial placement of the game pieces on the board may be played differently. Accordingly, the variations possible with the solitaire checker game of the instant invention are substantially unlimited insofar as the memory of a single player is concerned.